


Love Found Again

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Bottom!Sam, F/F, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Parental Betrayal, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam and Dean return to the site of a hunt their father abandoned when they were small children the past catches up with them in a way they couldn't begin to understand</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Found Again

**Author's Note:**

> No demon deals, no Hell in this AU. Sam killed Azazel when he was possessing John, causing things to go AU after that point.

Sam woke up with a pounding head, opening his eyes but quickly closing them at the bright lights over him. He groaned out in displeasure, rolling a bit to try and hide his face from the blinding lights. He gave a startled little sound when he realized he wasn't alone in the bed, and tried for the life of him to remember what had happened the night before.

He ached in places he had never ached before, and dimly he realized he was damp between his legs. Sam sat up, confused, panicking, trying to understand just what was going on. The man laying next to him muttered in his sleep, and Sam looked at him closely.

The mystery man reminded Sam of Dean, same build, same hair, hell he even had the same freckles, but there weren't the scars his brother had, nor the anti-possession tattoo on his chest. He gently moved the man's arm off of his face, gasping as it too looked exactly like his brother's.

Sam quickly got out of bed, pulse racing, eyes wide in shock and confusion. His actions were enough to wake the man up and Sam tried to back away as he sat up on the bed, watching Sam with a concerned look on his face.

“Are you okay?” the man asked, his voice while so similar to Dean's was different.

“No, yes, I don't know. Who are you? Where am I? What's going on?” Sam asked, feeling a minor panic attack starting.

“Calm down, Sam. I’m Jensen. As for where you are, this is my place. Last night you said you were sharing a room with someone, so we decided to come back here. Come on, sit down for a minute, you're starting to panic.”

Sam sat down on the foot of the bed, trying to piece everything together. He shook his head slowly, giving a confused little shrug, “I don't remember, sorry. Last thing I remember was going out after having a fight with Dean... going out to have a few drinks and unwind and then... Oh god, how much did I drink?”

Jensen smiled, laughing a little, though it didn't really reach his eyes. “You were pounding back the shots pretty heavy last night, but... fuck... you sounded completely sober. I wouldn't have taken you up on your offer had I realized how gone you were. Shit, I’m sorry.”

Sam could tell the man was being honest, that he really had thought that Sam had known what he was doing. It wasn't his fault, as Sam had two extremes while drinking. The first being a complete and utter wreck, and the second passing off as sober and yet having no knowledge of his actions in the morning. “Wasn't your fault. You didn't know.”

Jensen nodded, trying to keep his eyes on Sam's face, yet Sam could tell the man was having a hard time as his gaze kept traveling over Sam's naked form.

Sam moved a little self-consciously, grabbing at the sheet to pull it over himself, but the action ended up pulling it off of Jensen, fully revealing him to Sam's sight. Sam closed his eyes in embarrassment, running a hand over his face.

Jensen stood, grabbing his boxers off the floor and pulled them on. “Your underwear is right next to the bed if you wanna put it on,” he said softly, turning his back towards the obviously embarrassed Sam.

Sam gave a thankful little noise, quickly pulling on his boxers before turning to face the other man. He didn't know what to say, or do for that matter, as he'd never been in a situation like this before. “So we... um... we... last night I mean...”

“Yeah, we did.” Jensen had a smile on his face until he saw the semi-panicked look come back onto Sam's face, “Shit, that was your first time, wasn't it. With a guy, I mean.”

Sam nodded, biting his lip. He felt embarrassed, mortified, and hated the fact that he had finally done that but didn't remember a thing. “I don't remember, god I am so sorry but I don't. Hopefully I was okay.”

Jensen laughed, reaching out and resting his hand on Sam's shoulder, “You were more than okay. I have no complaints about last night.”

Sam swallowed hard, wanting to both lean into Jensen's touch while at the same time wanting to pull away. The clock on the nightstand caught his attention and he gave a little noise of distress, pulling away from the other man and quickly began dressing. “Shit, shit, shit, I gotta go. Dean is gonna be so angry at me.”

Jensen gave him a curious look, asking, “And Dean is who exactly?”

“My brother. Fuck, we had a fight and I just took off. Didn't even grab my phone. He's gonna be so worried about me.”

Jensen started getting dressed, once more trying to calm Sam down. “Hey, it'll be okay. Why don't I give you a ride back to where you're staying. It's the least I can do. Besides, you told me you walked to the bar last night, and we're on the far side of town from there.”

Sam nodded, though all his hunter training was screaming at him to not agree, that he really didn't know the man, but something made him trust Jensen. It wasn't long before they were leaving Jensen’s apartment and driving back to the motel Sam was staying at. Before Sam could open the door of the car Jensen handed him a piece of paper with his name and number scrawled on it.

“In case you wanted to hang out again,” Jensen said with a grin.

Sam nodded, smiling a little bit. “Not sure how long we're gonna be in town, but if I have some time I might just have to call you.”

Jensen grinned at that, waving to Sam as he got out of the car before driving away.

Sam was barely in the room when he was slammed against the wall, an extremely pissed off Dean in his face.

“Where the fuck were you, Sam? You were gone all night, didn't even take your phone with you. Do you have any idea how worried I was? I've been looking for you most of the night and all this morning.”

Sam looked down, a guilty look on his face. “I'm sorry, Dean. I... fuck... I was with someone. It's not like you haven't taken off for a night and hooked up with someone.”

“Yeah, while that is true, you don't do that sort of shit. You never have, Sam, so what was different about last night?”

Sam shrugged, trying to move out of his brother's grasp, but an angry Dean was a strong Dean, and after a few moments of fruitless struggling Sam stopped. He sighed, leaning his head back against the wall. “Seriously, Dean, I’m sorry. I should have taken my phone, but I didn't. I won't do that again. But right now all I wanna do is take a shower and get into some clothes that don't smell like a bar.”

Dean gave a little nod, the anger seeming to drain from him. He let go of Sam, walking to sit down on the bed. “So tell me, was she any good?”

“Honestly? I don't remember. He said it was good, but I completely blacked out,” Sam said, walking into the bathroom.

If Sam thought that he could just say something like that and not have Dean react he had another thing coming. He'd barely gotten undressed and was just about to turn the shower on when Dean opened the door, giving him a look that Sam couldn't even begin to place.

“A dude? You hooked up with a dude last night? Seriously, Sam, how could you?”

Sam was angry at those words, glaring at Dean as he ground out between clenched teeth, “I am a fucking adult. Who I sleep with is my business, not yours, Dean.”

“There's a fucking reason WE don't sleep with guys, Sammy, and you damn well know it.”

Sam gave Dean a blank look, confusion and anger and plain out tiredness written on his face. “Oh? Do tell me why that is? Because seriously, other than our father's homophobia I don't see any reason for that.”

“Fucking hell, Sam. We're omegas, both of us. The only reason we don't go into heat is because we don't sleep with guys. Did you even fucking use protection?”

Sam's jaw dropped, and he shook his head in denial. There was no way he was an omega, he would have known, wouldn't he? He'd always assumed that he and Dean were both betas, like their father and Bobby. 

“You didn't know? How the fuck could you not know, Sam? Dad made sure to drill it in my head when he found out. 'You and Sammy can never get involved with guys. It will send you into heat. Omegas can't be hunters.' He made me promise, made me make sure you behaved too. Why do you think I kept checking up on you when you went to college, up until you started dating Jess. Had to make sure...”

“I don't understand... Why did he never tell me?”

“Probably thought if you knew that you'd go off and purposely do it. Would have given you an out. You know how he was.”

Sam nodded, a sad, angry look on his face, “So instead he made sure I’d never know what I really am. It would have come out, had Jess not died. We were gonna get married, have kids. But... god... I couldn't give her any. How could he do that? I was his son, how could he hide that from me?”

Dean looked a bit helpless. On one hand he hated the fact that his brother was hurt by their father's actions, but on the other hand had Sam known the truth they would have missed out on so much. “Why don't you shower and we'll talk. I might have accidentally accosted someone this morning thinking he was you.”

Sam shook his head, but climbed into the shower, this thoughts racing. He tried to remember what had happened the night before, but it was a complete blank. Sam scrubbed himself down, his hands lingering at his used hole longer than he should without meaning to do so. He closed his eyes at the sensation, breath coming quicker as he grew hard. He bit down on his lip as he slowly worked a finger inside himself, justifying the act as cleaning himself. 

Dean could hear the whimpers and little moans Sam made in the shower, and a small part of him knew just what Sam was up to. He contemplated running across the street to go get them coffees, and when Sam began moaning loudly his mind was made up. He wrote a note, placing it exactly where he knew Sam would find it, telling Sam that he'd be right back, that he was going to get coffee for them.

He left the motel, crossing over to the coffee shop across the street. As he waited in line he wondered just who the guy Sam had hooked up with was. Was the man an alpha, or a beta? Had he claimed Sam? He was so lost in thought that he didn't see the man who had walked in behind him, not realizing he was there until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“So he ever get back? Your brother that is?” the man said with a concerned look on his face.

“Yeah, Sam got back. He hooked up with someone last night, didn't get back til a half hour ago. We both need coffee before we talk, so here I am.”

The man smiled, nodding, “Fun fun. Hey, no hard feelings from earlier, Man. You were worried. Wasn't planning on coming in here, but I saw you and thought I’d check up on you.”

“Thanks,” Dean said quietly, not used to people being so nice.

“Jared,” the other man said, holding out his hand. “In case you didn't catch my name earlier.”

“Dean. Sorry, you just look a lot like my brother, like you two could be twins, that's how similar you look to him.”

Jared smiled, laughing a little at that. “Small world. You look like my best friend, Jensen. Seriously, if it wasn't for a few scars I’d swear you were him.”

Dean was about to reply when the kid at the counter called that he was next. He ordered his drinks and while he waited for them he turned to talk to Jared once more, but the other man was nowhere in sight.

~ ~ ~

Jared made his way over to Jensen’s apartment, a grin on his face. He let himself in, almost completely certain that his pack mate would be alone. The scent of sex hit him the moment he walked inside, and he could see Jensen sitting on the couch watching TV. Jared gave a little grin, flopping down next to Jensen, saying, “You lucky dog. So who was the lucky little lady?”

“There wasn't any lady, Jay. It was a guy, human, omega if I’m right, which as you know I usually am,” Jensen said with a cocky grin.

Jared shook his head, laughing loudly. “Aw, so what's the pretty's names? You knot him? You plan on keeping him around?”

“To answer your questions: his name was Sam, yes of course I knotted that sweet little hole, first person to ever take him, and I’m not sure. He had to go home, was out drinking because of a fight he had with his brother.”

“The brother's name wouldn't happen to be Dean, now would it?” Jared asked, his eyebrow raised.

Jensen nodded, narrowing his eyes a bit, “Yeah, why do you ask?”

“Ran into him this morning. He fucking grabbed me, got all in my face about taking off until he realized I wasn't his brother. I swear, you two could be fucking twins for how alike you guys look.”

Jensen snorted, shaking his head, “And you and Sam could be twins. So tell me about this Dean.”

“Mm, human, untouched omega, god I wanted to drag him into an alley and get his hole all nice and sloppy for me, knot him good and proper. Saw him an hour later, he was getting coffee for himself and his brother, was still tempted to drag him off. Had to get out of there, man, wanted to just fucking have him right where anyone could see it. Never have almost lost control like that before, never.”

Jensen rolled something between his palms, a lighter that had fallen out of Sam's pocket. “Mm, well Sam accidentally left this here when he left, I think I should go take it to him. Wanna come with?” he waggled his eyebrows as he spoke.

Jared nodded a little, licking his lips in anticipation. Any excuse to see Dean again was worth it.

~ ~ ~

Sam was out of the shower and dressed when Dean got back with their coffees. He sat on the side of one of the beds, looking at his brother as he waited for Dean to speak. After a few minutes of silence Sam said, “So what was that about accosting someone this morning?”

Dean gave a sheepish little look, taking a sip of his coffee. “There was this guy. I fucking could have sworn he was you at first glance, you know? He looked that much like you. Funny thing is, he saw me when I was grabbing these, came to see if I’d found you or not. Said his name was Jared.”

“Listen, Dean, about last night. I shouldn't have taken off like I did, but I just needed to cool off, ya know?”

“Yeah, I get that. And you were right. We do need to be careful here, so close to Morgan Pack territory. We can't just go in and gank whatever is doing shit around here without contacting a representative of the pack.”

“Exactly. We'll have to see if we can find anyone from the pack, and then you and I can do our job and get out of here.”

“Why you so eager to leave, Sammy?”

Sam looked down at his hands, a blush covering his face. In a quiet voice he said, “If we're here too long I don't trust myself to not contact him again.”

“Sam...”

“I know, I know, I shouldn't, I’m a hunter. I can't allow myself to go into heat. But god... all I wanna do right now is call him and...” Sam shrugged, looking a little lost.

“Sam. You gotta tell me the truth. Was he an alpha?”

Sam nodded, his eyes closed tightly. He knew that he hadn't mated with Jensen, there were no mating marks present on his body, but something about the other man called to him.

“Did he mark you?”

Sam shook his head, “No. I’m not mated to him.”

“Good, good,” Dean said, letting out a sigh of relief. 

Both Sam and Dean reached for their guns when they heard a knock on their door, making their way slowly towards it. 

“Who is it?” Dean asked, gun ready just in case.

“It's Jensen. Sam left something at my place, thought I’d bring it back. He said you guys weren't gonna be around long, and well, it looks kinda personal.”

Dean slowly opened the door, putting his gun behind his back, the hunter instinct in him not letting him get too comfortable. He blinked when he saw the men on the other side of the door, one, who he was assuming was Jensen, and the other Jared.

“I decided to tag along, figured you might be here,” Jared said with a shrug.

Sam and Dean let the two men in, both of them still wary. 

“So what exactly did I leave at your place?” Sam asked.

Jensen held out the lighter, noticing the smile Sam gave as he took it.

“Thank you. I would have kicked myself if I’d lost this,” Sam said sadly.

Dean gave a little sigh, noticing it was the lighter that Sam always carried, the one he had gotten from Jess for his birthday the year she had died. He squeezed Sam's shoulder, giving him what he hoped was a comforting look.

“It was a gift from someone important to him that passed away a few months later. Thanks for getting it back to him,” Dean said, trying to fill the silence in the room. “So, you two live around here?”

“All our lives pretty much,” Jensen said with a grin. 

“And you two know each other, obviously.”

“Ha ha ha, yeah, you could say that. We grew up together,” Jared said, smiling.

“So you two have been friends for a while?” Sam asked, curious.

“We're pack mates,” Jared said with a shrug.

“Bit more than that, Jay,” Jensen continued.

“Okay, true. We're half brothers. Same dad, different... mothers.”

“Our father is Pack Alpha. My mother is his female mate, and Jay's mom is his omega mate.”

Sam and Dean shared a look, both of them having the same thoughts. “Listen, this is gonna sound really strange, but... there is a haunting in the old abandoned church on the outskirts of town.”

Sam continued where Dean left off, “We're kinda here to deal with it, but since this is pack territory...”

“You two need permission. You're hunters?” Jared asked.

Sam and Dean nodded, both a bit wary about being in the presence of at least one alpha werewolf.

“We'll talk to our dad. I’m pretty certain he'll be okay with it, though.”

“Considering he's been trying to get someone out here to deal with the damn thing longer than either of us have been alive,” Jensen said, grinning.

Jared gave a little smirk, turning his gaze onto Dean, “Though I was under the impression that omegas didn't hunt. I could be wrong, but as far as I knew humans tended to try and coddle their omegas for some damn reason.”

Dean blinked, feeling a little uncomfortable under the werewolf's gaze, “Wait. What's that supposed to mean?”

“At least in our pack, and all the packs we deal with, the best hunters, fighters, warriors are the omegas, don't see why that isn't the case with humans.” 

“Maybe because of heats? Or the fact that you know, after we present we're basically nothing more than breeding machines?” Sam said, a touch of bitterness in his voice.

“Omegas are to be cherished, because not only can they bring life, they bring balance, and they aren't weak. I don't understand why humans think that way. If you two were in our pack you'd be highly respected. You'd only breed when you wished to, not even your mated alpha could force a breeding. I am deeply sorry that it isn't like that in your world,” Jensen said softly, his attention fully on Sam.

Sam didn't know what to think. He was a bit uncomfortable with how intensely Jensen was looking at him, yet at the same time he was enjoying the attention. He looked over briefly and noticed Jared was watching Dean with a similar look.

Dean could feel the werewolf's gaze on him, and it made him slightly ill at ease. It wasn't that he should be afraid of the werewolf, as Dean knew 100% that there was no chance of the man turning him, hell werewolves could only ever turn their mates and since they tended to play nice with humans there should be nothing to fear, but something about the other man's gaze made him a bit wary. He looked over and noticed the way Jensen was watching Sam, as if he was holding himself back from pouncing on Dean's brother.

“So what do you two want?” Dean asked, trying to keep his discomfort out of his voice.

“Hmm?” Jensen replied, sounding distracted.

“From us,” Dean said, shifting a bit closer to Sam, as if trying to protect him.

Jared smacked Jensen on the arm, shaking his pack mate out of the trance he had seemed to have fallen into.

Jensen ran his fingers through his hair, forcing himself to look away from Sam. The human smelled incredible, and all he wanted to do was touch him and taste him and kiss him all over, make him lose control for him again.

Sam couldn't help but blush at the attention Jensen was giving him, a part of him thinking he shouldn't want this, not with how much the other man looked like Dean, but he couldn't help the attraction he felt for the werewolf. There was something about him that seemed to pull at Sam, as if some magnetic force was drawing them together.

“You smell so damn good,” Jensen said quietly, his attention fully on Sam, as if he had completely forgotten both Jared and Dean were in the room with them. 

“Keep your nose to yourself,” Dean said, annoyance coloring his voice. “Listen, why don't you two go talk to your father then we'll take care of the damn spirit and get out of your hair. It'll be best for all of us.”

“Will it, though?” Jared asked thoughtfully, leaning forward until he was inches from Dean. “What are you scared of, Dean?”

“I'm not scared. Just don't like seeing Sammy looked at like he's a piece of meat.”

Jared sniffed the air a little, making Dean swallow hard. His eyes widened, and he moved even closer to Dean, whispering into the human's ear, “And what if our brothers were mates? What then? Would you make them be separated?”

Dean shook his head in denial. There was no way that Sam and Jensen were mates, the werewolf hadn't marked Sam so that was impossible. “That's not possible,” he said, his voice quiet.

“It doesn't happen often, but sometimes mating can take place without marking, Dean. Usually that happens if a claim was placed years earlier, but it does happen.” Jared gave a small, bitter little laugh, “And sometimes not even a claim is enough. I’d know that better than anyone.”

“What's that supposed to mean,” Sam said, looking at them closely.

“I was 12 when I met my mate, he was younger, a child, but I knew when I saw him that he was my intended. I scent marked him, made my claim. Haven't seen him since. Knowing my luck he's found another alpha, and well... I won't mate with anyone else, I can't bring myself to do so.”

“Jay... you aren't the only one. But you can't let yourself be miserable, you have to move on. You think I don't feel the same way? You think I haven't mourned the loss of my mate just as long as you have?” Jensen asked, looking sad.

“What happened?” Dean was concerned, even though he knew this really didn't effect him.

“A hunter showed up to talk to our father 23 years ago, brought his two boys with him. Both of them were omegas, cute kids, and even though Jared and I could tell they were our intended mates the draw wasn't a sexual one, not at that time. I mean, Jared's mate was what? All of 5 or 6 years old? Mine was even younger, about 2, and all I could think about was taking him and bringing him home with me to protect and cherish and take care of until we were older.”

“Our father talked with the hunter, tried explaining the situation, but... he left that same day, took the boys with him. We'd been in our wolf forms, and snuggled with our intendeds, enough to mark our claim, but... it's been so long... I doubt I’ll ever see him again.”

“I'm sorry. That really has to be hard on you guys. I don't know if I could handle that,” Sam said quietly.

Jared cleared his throat, trying to calm the mood in the room. “Why don't you two come with us when we go to talk to our father? That way he can meet you. I mean, I’m pretty certain he'll have no problem with you guys doing your job, and he'd want to meet you anyway, so we might as well do that at the same time.”

Dean nodded, “That might be the best option.” He could still feel Jared’s eyes on him and looked at the werewolf, “Dude, the staring is a little much.”

“Sorry, sorry, don't mean to. Just... god you have no idea how good you smell. Makes me wanna lick you all over, bury myself in your scent.”

Dean's eyes widened at those words, and as he stood he had to readjust himself. Sure he'd been hit on by guys in the past, but none of them had gotten to him like Jared was. And knowing that he was an omega and that the werewolf was an alpha made him a bit worried. He wasn't completely sure that he'd be able to say no if Jared asked him to sleep with him.

“You're beautiful and strong and worth so much more than you were taught to believe,” Jensen whispered into Sam's ear when they stood. “Don't see what you are as a bad thing, you are perfect. Any alpha would be blessed to have you as their better half.”

Sam felt his face heat up as a blush covered his cheeks, and he held his head down in embarrassment. Everything inside of him was screaming at him to mold himself against the werewolf's body, to feel the alpha hard against him, and he fought those thoughts. 

Jared watched Dean in a way that surprised Jensen. He'd never seen his brother look at anyone in that manner, not even the few lovers he had taken over the years. Something seemed right about these two humans being here in their lives, and Jensen would do whatever he could to have them stay willingly.

~ ~ ~

They decided to take separate vehicles, something Dean was glad about. It wasn't that he didn't trust the two werewolves, just he needed some space from them. Sam still had a blush on his face and Dean couldn't help but laugh a little at that fact, earning a bitchface from Sam in the process.

Jensen drove quickly towards pack grounds, hands tight on the steering wheel. As much as he had wanted Sam to drive with him, he knew that right now that was pushing things. He couldn't get Sam's scent out of his head, and knew that if he didn't calm himself down he might end up scaring the human away. There was something so alluring about the omega and Jensen just wanted to keep him close, touch and taste him, make him moan out in pleasure.

“I want him so much, Jay,” Jensen said quietly, breaking the silence in the car. “I wanna mark him, claim him, cover him in my scent. I wanna take care of him, wanna see his body swell with my babies, wanna curl up in bed with him, hold him all night long. It scares me, Jared. I don't think I’ve felt this way about anyone, except... and I never even got a chance with him.”

Jared nodded slowly, “I understand, Jen, I really do. God, and Dean? I just wanna make things so good for him. He wants me, I could smell it, but he's scared of what he is. I just wanna show him how good it can be, you know? I... oh fuck, Jen, I think that they are our mates. They are the right ages if I’m guessing right.”

Jensen’s eyes widened at his brother's words, jaw dropping as it hit him. Of course he hadn't recognized Sam's scent, at the time they had originally met Sam had been only 2 years old, but he was an adult now. “You're probably right. Dad will know for certain. I can't lose him again, Jay.”

They had barely parked when Sam's phone rang and he answered it, “Hey Bobby. Yeah, we're doing okay. Gonna talk to the pack Alpha to approve the hunt. Ran into a couple of his sons actually. He did? Wow, I'm not sure either of us knew that. Hey Dean, do you remember Dad coming out to work a hunt here when we were kids?” When Dean shook his head Sam spoke again, “Nope, Dean doesn't remember that. Yeah, I’ll find out what happened if I can. Okay, we'll fill you in later, Bobby.”

“Old man checking up on us?” Dean asked, turning the car off, noticing the two werewolves walking towards their car.

“Yeah. According to him Dad came out here on a hunt when we were little, about 23 years ago, but left before he finished it. He never told Bobby what caused him to abandon the hunt.”

“Well I guess we'll just have to find out,” Dean said, though a small part of him was throwing up red flags. That would have been about the same time when Jared and Jensen had met and lost their mates. 

They climbed out of the impala, following Jared and Jensen to a large house standing in the middle of the settlement. As Jared and Jensen just walked inside Sam and Dean did the same, taking in their surroundings. The house looked well lived in, family photos on the walls and mantle, and while clean it wasn't spotless. It looked like a family lived there, and Dean felt a pang of loss as that was something he and Sam never got the chance to have.

A young looking man came out of the kitchen, but as he was a werewolf neither Sam or Dean could place his age. He could be anywhere from in his 20's to well over 100, as after maturity werewolves aging slowed considerably. He smiled when he saw them, coming up to Jared and pulling him into a hug. “My boy came home. Look at you, have you grown since I last saw you?”

Jared rolled his eyes, some things never changed, “Daddy, please, you're embarrassing me. I’m still as big as I was the last time I saw you.”

Jensen grinned, receiving a hug from the man as well, “Hey Matt. Is Dad home?”

The man, Matt, smiled, nodding. “He's in the backyard. I'll go get him, make yourselves comfortable.” It was then he seemed to notice Sam and Dean and he gave a little gasp of surprise, “Well then. Just look at you two. You've gotten so big since I saw you last.”

Before they had a chance to say anything Sam and Dean found themselves being pulled into the werewolf's arms for a hug. He seemed pleased to see them, though for the life of them neither one could explain why. 

Matt went outside to go and collect Jared and Jensen's father, leaving the four of them alone. 

“Okay, what the hell was that about?” Dean asked, confusion written on his face.

The werewolves shared a look, but before they could answer Matt was back with another man who looked strikingly like Sam and Dean's father had looked when they were children.

“Sam, Dean, it's good to see you two again. Is your father with you this time?” the man spoke, giving them a questioning look.

“He's been dead for over two years,” Sam said, closing his eyes as a wave of guilt washed over him. Even though he knew killing their father had been the right thing to do, the only thing that could stop Azazel, Sam still felt guilt and shame for pulling the trigger and ending his father's life.

“I'm sorry for your loss.”

“Why do you act like we've met before, both of you?” Dean asked, motioning between the man and Matt.

“You're father came here 23 years ago, to destroy the spirit haunting this town. You two were with him when he came to get my approval to hunt here, but he left that same night. I can't tell you why he left when he did, only that after he and I had talked he took off and we never saw him, or you until now.”

Jared and Jensen turned to face him, both of them with wide eyes, “Dad?”

The pack alpha nodded at his sons, noticing the hopeful looks on their faces. “I'm being rude. I am Jeffery Morgan, Alpha of this pack. You obviously know my sons, Jared and Jensen.”

“What did you talk to him about?” Sam asked, a small part of him knowing but needing it confirmed.

“I realized right away that the two of you were omegas, and that you were intended to mate with my sons. Your father didn't seem to like that fact. He acted like I had slapped him when I mentioned what you were.”

“That might be because humans obviously don't see omegas as you do. He raised us to be hunters, to fight, but as omegas... we couldn't do that,” Dean said angrily.

“I didn't even know what I was until this morning,” Sam said quietly.

Jeffrey gave a troubled looked, shaking his head in annoyance. “I don't understand why humans are so backward in their thinking about omegas. You're strong and loyal and while you deserve to be cherished, you don't need to be coddled. The strongest warriors I have ever met have been omegas,” he turned his gaze over to Matt, giving a look that spoke volumes of how much he loved his omega.

“Yeah, well, that's not how it is in human society. Omegas are expected to roll over for their alphas and pop out babies and not complain about their lot in life. Dad never wanted that for me or Sammy. That's why he made damn sure we never would go into heat.”

Jeffrey gave a little surprised look, his gaze settling on Sam, “And yet your brother is in the early stages of heat as we speak.”

Jensen gave a sheepish little look, grinning nervously, “That's probably my fault, Dad. I met Sam in a bar last night, and we, well, we spent the night together. I didn't know who he was... not then at any rate. You know that omegas don't start until after their first time.”

Jeffrey nodded, laughing a little. “Only you would pick up your claimed mate as a one night stand, Jen my boy.”

Sam's eyes widened. He shook his head, “I can't be... I mean... I have a life, I can't be tied down, can't, won't be forced...”

Jensen walked over to him, taking his hands in his face gently, “I'd never force you, Sam. If we ever have children it will because you wish it, not because I want them. If you wish to continue to hunt I will join you. We'll only settle down when you wish to. But you are my mate, Sam. You might not wear my mark, but we claimed each other all those years ago.”

“Bullshit. There is no way that could have happened. Sam was 2 at the time,” Dean said angrily.

“Alpha werewolves don't choose their omega mates, Dean. That is the doing of the omega. I was happily married, still am by the way, to Jensen’s mother when I met Matt and he chose me as his alpha. Sam bonded with Jensen, just like you bonded with Jared. I know this is a lot to think about, but you were 6 at the time, try and remember.”

Dean shook his head in denial, even though flashes of memories he had kept buried filled his mind. Dean remembered walking over to where two young werewolves lay watching, little Sammy at his side. He remembered curling up against a young wolf, laughing as his fur tickled Dean's skin. He remembered the wolf shifting into the form of a young man, about 12 years old, who had smiled so prettily at him and let Dean use him as a human jungle-gym. He remembered how good Jared had smelled, how he wanted to always have that sense of safety and security he felt. 

And he remembered how hard he had cried as they drove away, feeling like a part of him was dead. Dean remembered how Sam had done the same, crying and begging to go back to his wolf. How their father had started drilling certain thoughts and behaviors into his mind soon after, making him deny his true self.

Dean's eyes widened and he let out a pained sob, “Why did he do that to us? He was our father. How could he take that away from us?”

“Dean? What do you mean?” Sam asked, confusion and worry covering his features.

“I was happy. I felt like I was home for the first time since our mom had died and he took that from us. You cried for almost two months after we left here, wanting to go back to your wolf, or your puppy as you called him. Dad hated it, kept telling me to make you shut up because you weren't coming back here, that you had to forget him.”

Jared moved on instinct, pulling Dean into his arms, just holding the human as he cried. He made soothing noises, running his hands down the omega's back, trying to let him know that everything would be okay.

Jensen had Sam in a similar embrace, holding onto his omega as Sam's legs almost gave out in shock and grief.

“He was thinking like a human,” Jeffrey said quietly. “He was trying to protect you from what he saw as a bad thing, not knowing how wrong his beliefs were.”

“That doesn't change the fact that he stole so much from us. I was engaged, we were planning on having children, something I now know could never happen. Do you have any idea how bad that would have been? Jessica wanted kids so bad, and now finding out I could never give them to her, finding out that had she not been murdered I would have ended up breaking her heart by not being able to give her what she so desperately wanted?” Sam raged, his voice broken and bitter sounding.

“He knew. God, he admitted to checking up on me, he saw me with her. How could a father do that to his kids? He was a bitter, revenge driven asshole.”

Dean flinched at Sam's words, even though he knew his brother was right. Their father hadn't really been there for them.

“I mean Dean had to basically give up his childhood to raise me after our mom died. But Dad couldn't be bothered, not really, all that mattered was his damn quest for vengeance. Dean and I were just pawns, raised to be soldiers in his fight. And yeah, I wasn't a good son, I ran away as soon as I could, but even that wasn't good enough. The life, the hunt, followed me and took what I had from me. Dean has been the only one good thing I have had.”

“He didn't deserve you. Your father that is. You both deserved better, deserved so much more than he gave you,” Jensen said softly, cupping Sam's face in his hands.

Sam shook his head in denial, “You don't understand. If Dad hadn't taken us from here, if he hadn't... you would have been the one to die 3 years ago instead of Jessica.”

“The bastard that killed our mom killed her,” Dean said, eyes closed in sorrow. “Sam's right. If we had known the truth, if we'd been around you... you would have been the target.”

The werewolves all growled at those words, each of them angry at what the two humans had had to go through. Jeffrey was the first to speak, “Who killed them? Your mother and your Jessica?”

“A demon named Azazel. Dad spent most of our lives trying to track the son of a bitch down. We finally caught it, the bastard possessed Dad and Sam killed him, killed both of them.”

Sam closed his eyes at those words, anger and guilt warring for top place in his mind.

“Your father is an idiot. My pack has hunted demons for a very long time. We could have helped him find and destroy the demon sooner. I am so sorry that you had to go through what you did. If I could change the past I would do so willingly. You two are pack, family. I hurt for the two of you.”

“We're not...” Dean said, voice raw with emotion.

“You are my sons mates. You may still be human, and you may not be fully claimed, but you are still family. Even if you never fully accept the claim I will always consider you part of my pack.”

Sam didn't know what to think. His mind was swirling wit conflicting emotions. Jeffrey's words gave him a sense of peace he had never felt before, but at the same time he was angry and terrified and needed to be alone yet at the same time never wanted Jensen to let go of him. He clung tightly to the werewolf's shirt, breathing in his scent, body wanting things he didn't have a word for. He felt cold and on fire, needing to be touched yet at the same time not wanting the contact. He whimpered in distress, resting his head onto Jensen’s shoulder, shaking in frustration.

Dean could see how distressed his brother was and wanted to help him. He pulled out of Jared’s embrace, moving towards his brother. He was shocked when Sam pushed him away, looking at him as if he had been burned at the touch.

“Don't take that personally, Dean. He's in heat. You aren't his chosen alpha so he is rebelling at your touch. It was nothing you did wrong.”

“Sammy, you okay?” Dean asked cautiously.

Sam shook his head, “No. I feel... I feel like I am being ripped apart at the seams. I need... god I don't even know... I just need.”

“Let me take care of you, Sam. This is my fault. I am the one who did this to you. I don't want to see you in pain, My Mate,” Jensen said softly, leaning his forehead against Sam's. 

Sam nodded shakily. He couldn't go on like he was, he needed this to end, needed to not feel as he was.

“Use your old bedroom, Jensen. I don't think there is time to get him back to your apartment,” Jeffrey said quietly.

Dean watched helplessly as Sam was led out of the living room and up the stairs by Jensen. He wanted to stop them, but knew that Sam needed the help that the werewolf could give him. He worried though that this would be the last time he saw Sam as a human. 

Jared seemed to pick up on Dean's thoughts and pulled him by the hand into a small room off the living room that Dean assumed was an office. He sat down on the couch, motioning Dean to join him.

“He'll be fine, Dean. My brother will take care of Sam. He won't hurt him, couldn't hurt him. Just like I could never hurt you. I’ll wait as long as you need me to, Dean.”

Dean didn't know what to say at those words. “I've never. I was taught over and over again that I couldn't... and now... fuck... I don't know what to do anymore. Sam has been my entire existence, and now he doesn't need me anymore. It hurts.”

“He'll always need you, Dean. You're his big brother. Just like I’ll always need Jensen. But how Sam needs Jensen is different than how he needs you, Dean. You have to understand that. You aren't losing your brother, you're gaining my brother. And if for now all you want of me is to be your friend, that is what I’ll be. I’ve waited 23 years for you, I can wait some more.”

~ ~ ~

“Let me take care of you,” Jensen said quietly, watching Sam closely.

They'd gotten into Jensen’s childhood bedroom before Sam had went into the corner, curling up as small as he could as his heat raced through him. He didn't know what to do, he was scared and hurting and needed the werewolf in front of him yet at the same time dreaded accepting his touches.

“It pains me to see you in such agony, Sam. I want to help you.”

“Jensen. I’m scared. I don't know what's happening, don't know if I can handle this.”

“Shh, calm, Sam. You are strong, you can get through this. I know you can,” Jensen said, his voice soothing as he knelt down in front of Sam, holding his hand out to the human. He gave a sigh of relief when Sam took it, and slowly stood, pulling Sam with him. He moved them over to the bed, having Sam sit on the edge before Jensen slowly began undressing him, his hands moving slowly, tenderly over the human's body.

Sam felt like his body was on fire, and each brush of Jensen’s fingers made him feel a jolt of pleasure. He moaned pathetically when Jensen pulled away, but realized that the man was only moving to take off Sam's shoes.

“It'll be okay, My Mate. Let me give you what you need.”

Sam nodded, closing his eyes briefly. He felt the rest of his clothing being removed and Jensen arranging him on the bed. The werewolf was still dressed, only having taken off his own shoes. He pulled at Jensen’s shirt, giving an annoyed look at the offending material, “Off. Need you naked, Jen. I feel too exposed being the only one undressed.”

Jensen nodded, leaning down to give Sam a gentle kiss before he pulled back. He'd been trying to keep Sam comfortable, but at Sam's request he smiled. Soon Jensen was as naked as Sam and he crawled back onto the bed. He moved over Sam's body, trailing his hands and kisses over as much of his mate as he possibly could. “You taste so good, Sam,” Jensen whispered against the human's lips.

“More, please more,” Sam begged, arching up against the werewolf. He felt hollow and empty and knew that only Jensen could make him feel whole again. “Need you inside me. Please, Alpha.”

Jensen groaned at Sam's words, wishing he could take the time to properly explore his omega's body and learn all the spots that got Sam going. But right now he knew Sam needed him, that there really wasn't much time for foreplay. “Just need to get you opened up for me, Baby.”

Sam shook his head, pulling Jensen closer to him. “I... please please please, get in me... earlier in the shower I... mmm...”

Jensen brought his hand down between Sam's legs, fingers moving to the omega's dripping hole. He found Sam open and ready for him, as if Sam hand instinctively prepared himself, knowing that this would happen. “Fuck. Gonna take care of you, Sweetheart. I need you to roll over, it'll be easier on you if I take you from behind.”

Sam shook his head again, “Need to see you, Jensen, need to see your face.”

Jensen cursed, nodding at Sam's words. He moved between the human's wide spread legs, lining his cock up with his lover's dripping hole. Sam was begging under him and Jensen couldn't deny him any longer. He pushed inside slowly, making them both moan loudly. Sam's body felt perfect around him, as if he'd been made exclusively to fit Jensen. “Oh god, so good,” Jensen moaned, not pausing until he was fully inside of Sam.

Sam saw stars. Having Jensen inside of him made him feel complete in a way he hadn't known he was missing. He held onto his alpha as the older man began thrusting slowly in and out of hid body, an almost constant moan falling from his lips. There was something missing though, something he couldn't describe. He arched his body, tilting his neck to the side in a show of total submission to the werewolf, causing Jensen to growl.

“You keep doing that and I’m gonna end up marking you, gonna turn you, Baby. So don't do that unless you really mean it,” Jensen said in a rough voice.

“Do it,” Sam begged, knowing that he'd never feel whole until he was fully Jensen’s. He screamed out in pain and pleasure as his alpha bit down hard onto the side of his neck, making him as belonging to Jensen completely. He felt the older man bring his wrist to his mouth and latched onto the bleeding wound, sucking in his mate's blood. He could feel the change coming over him, his cells swiftly adapting to being a werewolf.

Jensen howled out in pleasure, his knot starting to fill out as he continued his almost brutal thrusts into Sam's body. Each thrust was harder than the last, his knot pulling at Sam's rim until he was fully inside Sam's body, his knot tying them together. He came with a shout of Sam's name, his lover spilling between them, the scent of them filling the room.

~ ~ ~

Dean heard the shouting from upstairs and flinched, instinct making him want to run upstairs to help his brother. He would have done so, but Jared stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

“Let them be, Dean. They both need this. I know you're scared and want to protect Sam, but he's okay.”

“How can you know that? He could be hurt, he sounded like he was in pain.”

Jared shook his head, “Only the best kind. Please, you need to leave them be. They are establishing their mating fully. Come on, let's go for a walk, get you out of here for a little while. I don't think we'll see either of them until tonight at the earliest.”

Dean followed the werewolf slowly, fighting the urge to go and check on his baby brother. He knew that Jared was right, that Sam was fine, but he'd spent his whole life protecting him, so now he was feeling at a loss of what to do. As soon as they were outside Dean said, “He's not human anymore, is he?”

Jared gave a sad little smile, shaking his head, “Probably not. But I can assure you that Jensen wouldn't turn him without Sam's permission. You have to believe me on this. My brother does love your brother, he always has. They are two halves of the same being.”

Dean laughed a little bitterly, head down. He felt like he was losing everything and didn't know what to do anymore. “He was my entire world. What am I if he's not with me?”

Jared cupped the side of Dean's face, tilting the human's head up a bit, “You are still the same amazing person you were before, Dean. You are a loyal brother and fighter. You deserve to have someone take care of you.”

Dean closed his eyes in denial. He felt broken and lost, adrift without a sense of direction. He was shocked when he felt a soft brush of lips against his own and gasped. The kiss was brief, merely a brushing of lips, but it set Dean's nerves on fire. 

“You deserve so much. And I will do whatever I can to make you see that for the rest of our lives. Come on, let's go meet some of the pack,” Jared said softly, bumping his shoulder against Dean's.

Dean brought his hand to his mouth, fingers brushing his lips. It had been a simple, chaste kiss, and yet it made Dean feel things that he had never felt with any other person before. He was overwhelmed, and longed for the simple days of just being on the road hunting, without the drama that now followed them. He wanted Jared, that much he knew, but at the same time he wasn't certain if he could make himself give up everything he had grown up knowing. 

Jared led him into the small square in the middle of the settlement where people were milling around. He noticed a couple sitting under a tree, and there was something annoyingly familiar about one of the two men. When they approached he realized just why he felt so on edge about seeing the man.

“Well, well, well, look who we have here. Hey, Kiddo. Where's your brother?” he asked, amber eyes sparkling with mischief.

Jared gave a confused look, questioning Dean, “You know Gabriel?”

“Gabriel? I don't understand. He's the Trickster. Sammy and I ran into him a couple years ago.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes, getting smacked by the dark haired male at his side. 

“Please tell me you didn't mess with him,” the man said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I didn't mess with him, Misha.” At the other man's look of disbelief he shrugged, “Hey, not my fault that he and his brother showed up where I was playing.”

“You are sleeping on the couch for a month,” Misha glared.

Jared couldn't help but laugh at that, “I doubt you'll go a night with that, Misha.” He glared at Gabriel, “Dean and Sam are off limits, do I make myself clear, Gabriel? Sam is Jensen’s mate, and Dean...” he trailed off, motioning to himself.

Gabriel nodded, holding out a hand to Dean, “No hard feelings. Sorry about any trouble I caused you two. Just... it's what I do.”

“My alpha, the archangel posing as a trickster,” Misha said with a grin, wrapping his arm around Gabriel's shoulders. 

“Archangel? As in?” when Misha nodded Dean shook his head, “They don't exist.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes, “Of course we do. Just because you didn't know about us being real doesn't mean we aren't. So where is your brother, anyway?”

Jared cleared his throat, “At my father's house with Jensen. He's in heat. I thought I’d take Dean for a walk to try and calm down a little.”

“Dean, I know you don't trust me, but you need to let Jared in. You've carried the weight of the world on your shoulders for so long, let him help you carry your load,” Gabriel said quietly, as if he could see all of Dean's fears laid bare. “He needs you as much as you need him. You haven't lost your brother, but Sam needs his mate, just like you do.”

Before Dean could respond to those words Gabriel and Misha started walking away, heading into one of the houses. “So angels are real?”

Jared nodded, sitting down under the tree. “Yeah. I didn't find out about them until after Misha and Gabriel met last year. They've been inseparable ever since. I think Gabriel needed Misha to even him out, to calm down his wanderlust and need for causing mayhem. He has been posing as a pagan god, as a trickster for a long time now. But Misha makes him happy. They're expecting their first pup in a few months.”

“I don't know what to do, Jared. I don't know if I am strong enough to give up control.”

“I know, Dean. I understand. This has to be scary for you, has to be overwhelming. But I promise you, I will never pressure you into anything, we do this at your pace. Sam will always need you, just not in the same way he did. You aren't losing him, Dean, you have to believe that. You will never lose him.”

Dean nodded slowly, closing his eyes in thought. He leaned towards Jared, giving him a simple kiss, one that spoke of promise. “I'm not ready, and I don't know when I’ll be. But thanks for you patience.”

Jared nodded, a smile on his face. He wrapped his arm around Dean's shoulder, leaning back against the tree. “Take all the time you need, Dean. I can wait.”

~ ~ ~

They sat under the tree until the sun went down. At one point during the afternoon they were joined by Jeffrey, Matt, and two women who were introduced as Sam and Samantha. Dean had been shocked when he met Samantha, as she looked so much like his mother had, and it turned out she was Jensen’s mother. From what he could gather Sam and Samantha were involved, even though Samantha was Jeffrey's wife.

They had eaten lunch together before Dean and Jared were left alone once more, Dean still filled with a sense loss. He knew he should be happy for Sam, and he was, yet at the same time he hated the fact that things were changing and that there was nothing he could do to stop it. Jared was silent for the most part, being a supporting shoulder for Dean to lean against.

When the sun set they made their way back to Jared’s father's house, and Dean let out a sigh of relief when he saw his brother as soon as they got inside.

Sam grabbed Dean by the hand, pulling him into the office to talk alone with him. “Dean, are you okay?”

Dean shook his head, knowing he couldn't lie to his brother, not about something so important.

“I never meant for this to happen, I never meant to make you feel bad, Dean. But I need this, need Jensen.”

“Yeah, I get that, Sammy. Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. I feel useless. Everything I am is gone.”

“That's not true, Dean. You're not useless. You might not see it, but I do still need you. I am never going to stop needing you, Dean.” Sam could see the heartbreak in Dean's eyes and pulled his brother against him in a hug. “We're okay, we're good, Dean. You aren't losing me, I promise you that. I am not deserting you just because of Jensen. You have to trust me.”

Dean had always been the strong one, and it killed Sam to see his older brother hurting like he was. He'd do anything to make things better for Dean. “Tell me what I can do to fix us, Dean.”

“You're all grown up, Sammy, and with the person you're supposed to be with. I can't interfere in that.”

“Hey, look at me. I don't care. You and me, we were all we had, but we both knew this was gonna happen one day, that we both wanted to settle down. Don't try and lie to me Dean, I know you too well. This is our chance. I mean, yeah, we're still gonna hunt, but it won't just be the two of us, Jensen and Jared will be with us, but we don't have to stop just yet.”

Dean closed his eyes, sighing. “Sam, as much as you don't want to believe it, things will change. You're mated. You are probably gonna end up settling down and having a family before I do. And that's okay. It's just... it's all happening so fast.”

“Hey... Dean, I promise you that I won't be having kids for a while yet. I’m not ready. And right now, until YOU are ready to settle down we're not going to. Jensen and I had a lot of time to talk today, and we decided until all four of us are ready to settle down none of us are. And no, I know you, Dean, don't you dare try and feel guilty about that choice. We are choosing that, so don't let yourself feel guilt over it.”

Dean closed his eyes, breathing in his brother's scent. “You smell different. Well that and you smell like you need a shower.”

Sam blushed a little lightly punching Dean in the shoulder, “Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

“So we're good?”

“Yeah, Wolfboy, we're good.” Dean shook his head a little, “Can't believe this morning was the last time I saw you human.”

“Dude, I am not that different,” Sam protested, crossing his arms over his chest. “Besides, I’m not the only one who's gonna be a werewolf and we both know it.”

Dean laughed, the tension in the room lessening. He gave Sam another hug before they went back out into the living room where Jared and Jensen were waiting for them. True it was a little odd watching Sam go to Jensen's side, to watch the alpha werewolf wrap his arm around Sam's shoulder and nuzzle the side of Sam's neck. Dean felt a pang of loneliness, but Jared was soon at his side, knocking their shoulders together with a grin. 

Dean figured it wouldn't do any harm to show a little affection to the man his body was screaming at him was his mate and he locked his fingers with Jared’s, causing the werewolf to grin happily and lean even closer to him. He still wasn't sure how soon it would be before he allowed things to progress, but that simple gesture seemed to ground him, and make him feel like everything would be alright.

~ ~ ~

Supper was a somewhat awkward affair, for Dean at least. Sam and Jensen seemed to be having a tough time of keeping their hands off of one another, and after dessert the two went back upstairs to Jensen’s room. Dean needed a drink, needed something to get his mind off of what he knew was going on upstairs.

Jared had suggested the two of them heading back to Dean and Sam's motel room, with a promise of keeping his hands to himself. Dean had went along willingly, the two of them climbing into the impala and driving in silence on their way back. Jared handed Dean a bottle he had hidden in his coat the minute they were in the door, as if he had known just what Dean had needed.

Dean didn't really know what to do with the silence in the room. Had it been him and Sam he wouldn't feel on edge, as if something was hanging over them, but with it just being Jared and himself he was at a loss. It didn't help matters that Jared seemed to call to him on a subconscious level, making Dean want to climb on top of the werewolf and cover himself in the alpha's scent. 

“Dean, I can leave if you need me to,” Jared said softly, his eyes locked on Dean's face.

“Naw, I’m good. I don't think I can deal with being alone right now, anyway,” Dean said with a sheepish grin. He stretched, wincing a little in pain at the stiffness in his back. 

“You're tense. Let me help you?” 

“Help me how?”

“I've been told I give a pretty decent back massage,” Jared said with a grin.

Dean nodded, allowing Jared to get behind him on the bed. The feeling of Jared’s hands on him sent sparks down his spine, even through the layers of fabric. “You are good,” he practically moaned when Jared’s fingers found a particularly tight knot of muscle, kneading his flesh.

“Good to hear. This okay? I mean I could do a better job if you were shirtless, but I’m not gonna insist.”

Dean nodded a little nervously, slipping his shirt off over his head. “There's lotion in my bag, if you need it.”

Jared climbed off the bed, going over to Dean's bag and pulled out the bottle of lotion. Dean blushed a little as a box of condoms fell out of the bag, feeling guilty in a way. Before Dean could say anything Jared was back behind him, warming the lotion in his hands before touching Dean's skin.

Dean could feel Jared’s fingers tracing old scars on his body, and he felt a tad self conscious about them.

“Dean, you're fine. Your scars are a part of who you are,” Jared whispered as his hands traced a particularly nasty scar on Dean's shoulder he had gotten a year prior on a hunt. 

Dean shivered a bit as Jared continued to trace the marks on his body, the werewolf's fingers making him feel almost boneless. He was starting to get hard and hung his head in embarrassment.

“Do you need me to stop?” Jared asked, sounding a bit breathless.

“No, no, I’m good. Oh fuck, that feels...” Dean trailed off on a broken moan as Jared began loosening another knot of muscles. “Jesus.”

Jared laughed, “God, if you sound like this from a simple back rub... you're gonna kill me when we...”

Dean wasn't dumb. He knew where this was headed, knew just what was due to happen between them, but he was terrified. He tried to relax into Jared’s touches, but his body was tense with want and need. Jared had told him he'd do things at Dean's pace, but right now Dean needed more. Mind made up he turned to face the werewolf, trying to keep his anxiousness off his face.

Jared gasped a little when Dean kissed him, his hands stilled on the human's chest. He let out a throaty moan as Dean's tongue snaked into his mouth, and he had to stop himself from taking control of the kiss. Dean was in control of this, not him, but all of his alpha instincts were screaming at him to take, to claim, to make Dean his. He pulled back, trying desperately to catch his breath.

“Mm, have to stop, Dean. I know I said I’d go slow, but right now I just want to shove you down onto the bed and worship your body. I wanna trace your scars with my tongue, make you moan and beg for me.”

Dean might have had a few drinks, but he was in no way drunk or even buzzed. Jared’s words went straight to his cock, and for the life of him he couldn't see a reason why that would be a bad thing. “Do it,” he whispered, kissing Jared once more.

Jared moved quickly, getting Dean on his back and straddling the human's hips as he began kissing and licking a path down his chest. “You are beautiful, so fucking perfect,” he said against Dean's flesh, loving the way Dean moaned and arched into his touches. “I want you so bad, Dean, wanna make you lose control for me, wanna feel you tight around me.”

Dean's eyes widened in lust, and he tilted his neck to the side, exposing his throat to the werewolf.

“Fuck. Wanna put my mark on you, claim you, turn you, make you mine for everyone to see,” Jared almost growled the words, nuzzling the side of Dean's throat.

“Oh god,” Dean moaned, fingers carding through Jared’s hair, holding the other man's face to his neck. “Do it, Jared. Fucking do it.” Dean knew that if he stopped now he might not be able to get this far with Jared ever again, that he might scare himself off of this. He screamed out in pleasure and pain as he felt Jared’s teeth sink into his flesh, a flash of pleasure coursing through him. He came with a shout of the werewolf's name, the sound blocked when Jared brought his bleeding wrist to Dean's mouth.

Jared trailed his hand down Dean's body, cupping his cock through his jeans, loving the little whimpers and moans his mate made at the act. He couldn't believe he had made Dean come untouched, and knew he'd never get tired of hearing the beautiful sound of Dean losing himself in pleasure. 

Dean felt Jared undo his pants and lifted his hips a bit to help his alpha get them off. He tugged at Jared’s shirt, needing skin on skin contact. As soon as his alpha was undressed, Dean pulled Jared back down for another kiss, their bodies moving against each other as if they were perfectly made for this. He whimpered in pleasure, aftershocks of his orgasm ripping through him. 

Jared could feel Dean getting hard once more, and he grinned against his lips, resting their foreheads together. He reached down past Dean's cock, fingers finding the omega's hole. Already Dean was starting to produce natural lube, and Jared knew it was because he had been turned. He watched for any signs of discomfort as he slowly began to work his fingers into Dean's virgin hole. “Gonna take care of you, Baby. Gonna fill you all up, mark you from the inside. Gonna give you what you need.”

Dean nodded shakily, giving over all control to his alpha. “Yes, oh god yes. Jared, please, I need...”

“I know, Dean, I’ve got you, Baby.”

Dean's body felt like it was being torn apart one cell at a time, and while he knew it was because of being turned it still made him ill at ease. But the things Jared was doing to him made him quickly ignore the pain of the turning. His body felt like it was electrified, all centering on where Jared’s fingers were slowly opening him up. Dean clawed at Jared’s back, begging him for more.

“Shh, I wanna make this good for you, Sweetheart. You only have one first time and I’m gonna make it incredible.”

“I need you in me, now,” Dean growled, his voice trailing off in a pathetic whine.

Jared seemed to realize just how far gone Dean already was and he slowly pulled his fingers out. As much as he wanted to drive Dean made with pleasure, he knew that it would be cruel to continue right now. “How do you want this, Love? On your hands and knees, which will be easier, or like this, where you can see my face?”

“Need to see you, Jay. God, I need to see your face,” Dean panted.

Jared nodded, shoving Dean's legs apart as he settled in between them. He was so hard and knew it wouldn't take long before his knot would begin to swell. “Fuck, wanna make this last, but I know neither of us will be able to,” he gasped as he slowly entered the tight, wet heat of Dean's body.

Dean cursed at the feeling of being entered. He felt like he was being torn in two, the alpha's cock was huge, but at the same time he had never felt so right, so complete before. “Oh, fuck. You are so big,” he moaned, wrapping his legs around Jared’s waist instinctively.

“Mm, feel so good, Baby. No one has ever made me feel like this,” Jared said, his voice slurred with lust. “God, don't know how long I’m gonna be able to hold out.”

“Don't hold back, Jared. Don't you fucking dare hold back,” Dean cursed, hand grasping the back of Jared’s neck, pulling his mate in for a scorching kiss.

Jared began thrusting hard and fast into Dean's body, the sound of flesh striking flesh loud in the room. Before too long they were both reduced to growls and moans and Jared could feel his knot filling out. He kissed the side of Dean's neck, licking at the already healed mark he had left, growling as he felt Dean's channel clench around his shaft. He let out a howl of pure happiness when his knot was fully inside of Dean, tying them together as he pumped his seed into his mate's body.

Dean came once more, again untouched, Jared’s knot pressing against his prostate, making him overwhelmed with pleasure. He couldn't understand why he had been kept from this for so long, this sense of wholeness that he felt by being with his mate. Dean had never hated his father more than he did in that moment, and was glad that the man wasn't around to interfere in his and Sam's lives anymore. 

Oh true Dean was saddened that his father would never get a chance to see any of his grandchildren, and Dean knew without a doubt that he would give Jared children, as would Sam for Jensen. 

“Mm, god, Baby, you're incredible,” Jared said with a happy grin, still giving short shallow thrusts, his cock pulsing inside of Dean's body, filling the omega up.

“So are you. Mm, god, if it's this good right now, how the fuck is it gonna be when I go into heat?”

Jared laughed, the sound heaven to Dean's ears, “It's gonna be even better, Dean. Better than either of us can imagine.”

“Mm, while we're stuck here, maybe you can explain something. With humans heats tend to result in pregnancy, but you say it's up to the omega if they conceive.”

Jared nodded, a smile on his face, “Heats are more about reestablishing the bond between mates than breeding. True a lot of pregnancies occur during heats, but there is no biological reasoning for that. The drive to almost constantly be like this with your mate during heat strengthens the pairings.”

Dean nodded a bit, lost in thought. There was so much he didn't know, didn't understand. “So what's the deal with Sam and Samantha? Samantha's your father's wife, but she's with Sam? How the hell does that work?”

Jared laughed, “While my father loves Samantha dearly, he did marry her after all, Matt is his mate. A similar thing happened with Sam's husband, an omega. He met his alpha, and while he still loves her, he and his mate are together. She and Samantha bonded with each other, the closest thing a female werewolf can do to mating without being mated to a beta. Their relationship doesn't interfere with their relationships with their husbands, yet at the same time they need each other.”

“I don't think I could handle that,” Dean said quietly.

“Well good for you that I have never been one to want more than one partner at a time, and I am only attracted to males. You especially.”

Dean gave a sheepish little grin, biting his lip, “There have been girls, women, a lot of them over the years.”

“And I don't hold that against you, Love. You did what you needed to, for comfort, for release, for companionship. I've taken lovers in the past myself. The closest thing I have ever had to a long term relationship was with another alpha, who like me was waiting for his mate.”

Dean's eyes widened at that confession. He couldn't contemplate how two alphas could have sex. “But you both have knots. How the hell does that work?”

Jared waggled his eyebrow, “A lot of lube and prep, but it was well worth it.”

“So do I have to be jealous of this other alpha?”

“No, I really don't think so. Can I tell you a secret? He just mated to his omega, and nine chances out of ten they are doing what we are right now.”

Dean's eyes grew even wider in realization of just who Jared was talking about. But he still had to say it out loud, “Jensen?”

Jared nodded, feeling his knot slowly begin to deflate. He was still hard, though, and gave an experimental thrust, pulling out of Dean's body before thrusting back in. “Mm, I’m up for another round if you are.”

Dean nodded, moaning loudly as Jared began to move once more. He could feel a spike of arousal coursing through him and whispered, “Touch me?”

“You never have to ask, Baby. Are you upset? About me and Jensen?” he asked, wrapping his hand around Dean's shaft, making his mate moan and curse. 

“No, god no. You two needed each other. Sam and I weren't here. But damn, the thought of you two, shouldn't be as hot as it is.”

Jared leaned in, whispering into Dean's ear, “Same goes for the thought of you and Sam together.”

Dean cursed, body shaking as he came with a shout. 

It was enough to send Jared over the edge once more, knot filling quickly, sealing him inside of Dean again.

They fucked slowly off and on throughout the night until both of them were sore and tired. When Jared finally pulled out he carried Dean into the bathroom, quickly washing both of them off with a quick shower before moving back to the bed. They curled around each other, Jared’s arms wrapped around Dean's waist. He felt something, and gasped when he realized that Dean had allowed himself to get pregnant already.

He would have questioned that fact, but Dean was already asleep, and the sun was just starting to rise. Jared made a mental note to ask Dean just why he had done so. It wasn't that he was mad, he was thrilled to be a father with his mate, but he prayed Dean hadn't thought it was necessary.

~ ~ ~

Sam and Jensen decided to go and track Dean and Jared down when they got up in the morning. Sam figured that Dean had probably went back to their motel room to drink for a while, and he was worried about how well his brother was actually taking everything. They stopped to pick up breakfast, getting enough for four just in case Jared was at the motel, though Jensen did say he'd go looking for Jared if he wasn't there.

Before going to the motel they picked up a few coffees from the coffee shop across the street. Sam knew he was stalling a bit, but he was nervous. Dean had seemed somewhat upset the day prior and he hated the fact that he was partially to blame for that.

They found Dean and Jared still asleep, Dean's head resting on Jared’s naked chest, their legs entwined. 

“Good morning, Sunshines,” Jensen said loudly, causing the two in the bed to wake up quickly.

Dean grabbed the sheet, covering his and Jared’s naked bodies, glaring at the intrusion. 

“It's too early,” Jared muttered, pulling Dean back down, trying to ignore Sam and Jensen.

Jensen sniffed the air, eyes widening as he caught Dean's scent, “Oh my god.”

Sam looked confused, turning to Jensen and asking, “What?”

Jensen didn't speak, hand motioning at Dean in a spastic manner.

Dean sat up, pulling a pouting Jared with him. He grinned a little sheepishly, a blush covering his face, “You know, don't you?” he asked Jared, who grinned at him, nuzzling the side of Dean's neck.

“Yeah. Was gonna ask you about it when we woke up, Dean.”

“Okay, what's going on?” Sam asked, still very confused.

“I'm pregnant,” Dean said, shrugging. He had a small little smile on his face at those words.

Sam was in shock, staring at his brother in confusion.

“Sam, I’ve known I was omega since I was 8 years old. I’ve always known that I was eventually gonna have kids, and... fuck... I’m ready. I’ve been ready for a very long time. With werewolves it's a choice, and I chose to let myself get pregnant last night. I know I’m gonna be a good father, hell you turned out amazing and I basically raised you. But I want my own, and... I know I should have talked about it with Jared, should have seen if he was ready yet, but... I want this... I need this.”

Sam smiled, he could see the truthfulness in his brother's eyes. If Dean said he was ready am believed him. In a way he could understand why Dean had done what he had done. Dean had known what he was for over two decades now, while Sam himself had only known for a couple days. “You're gonna be a great father, Dean,” Sam said with a smile.

All the fears Jared had had when he fell asleep vanished now that he knew that Dean hadn't done it out of a sense of duty. While he personally would have wanted them to wait a little while to get to know each other better, Jared didn't regret the fact that they were going to be parents. He wrapped his arms around Dean, nuzzling his mate's neck, giving a content little noise.

“Maybe the two of you could step outside for a couple minutes so Dean and I can get dressed,” Jared said softly, his face almost splitting in two from his smile.

Jensen and Sam nodded, walking out of the room to leave Jared and Dean to dress.

“I'm happy,” Jared said softly, kissing Dean deeply. “Okay, maybe a little sad that we won't get to have a heat before our first child, but there is plenty of time for that.”

“I'm sorry,” Dean said quietly.

“No, don't be, Sweetheart. I’m not mad. Besides, you never know. Sometimes pregnant werewolves do go into pregnancy heats. You and I are gonna be great parents.”

Dean grinned at those words, getting dressed quickly. A thought hit him and he sighed. “I'm gonna have to call and tell someone what happened. Just so he knows that pretty soon I’ll be off limits for certain hunts.”

Jared raised an eyebrow, but nodded, knowing Dean knew what he was talking about. 

As soon as they were dressed they let Sam and Jensen back in, and the four of them sat down to breakfast. It should have been more awkward than it was, but it felt easy, mainly due to how well Sam and Dean and Jared and Jensen knew each other.

“We will have to tell Bobby,” Dean said, looking at Sam.

“Yeah. He deserves to know what happened. I don't think he'll be too upset, though.”

Jared cleared his throat, “So who's this Bobby?”

Sam smiled, “He's like a second father to us.”

Dean shook his head, “He was more of a dad to us than our own father was, actually. Dad and Bobby didn't see eye to eye on a lot of things. Then again Dad didn't see eye to eye with a lot of people, burned a lot of bridges in his days.”

“But I know he's not gonna be upset about this. He's a good man,” Sam said with a grin.

Jensen smiled, “Why don't you two call him right now, then we can go deal with the damn ghost.”

“You two want to help us?” Dean asked, a little shocked.

“Of course, Baby. We're your mates. This is your life, so it makes it our life as well,” Jared said, taking Dean's hand in his.

Sam dialed Bobby's number, the older hunter picking up after the second ring. “Hey, Bobby, it's Sam. I’m gonna put you on speaker.”

“Is your brother there?” they heard Bobby ask as soon as Sam pushed the button on the phone.

“I'm here, Bobby.”

“So what went wrong? Didn't the pack alpha give you permission?”

“No, it's nothing like that, Bobby. We're gonna be heading out to deal with it as soon as we're done talking to you. Bobby, did our father ever tell you that Sammy and I are omegas?”

“No he didn't. That damn idjit. How long have you known, Son?”

“I've known since I was a kid, but Sam just found out. We found out what happened 23 years ago.”

“And what just happened to make your old man abandon a hunt?”

“We met our mates. Their father is the pack alpha. That's how Dad found out about me and Dean. Dad didn't want us to know so he just took us and left.”

“I don't wanna speak ill of the dead, but if your daddy was alive I’d kick his sorry ass for pulling you away from them. Did you get a chance to meet them again?”

Dean laughed, leaning against Jared’s body, “Oh we definitely met them, Bobby. I’m pregnant.”

They heard Bobby curse, but his voice was happy, laughing when he spoke again, “I always knew you wanted kids, Dean. Congratulations. And what about you, Sam?”

“I am so not ready. I mean, I only found out what I was yesterday, unlike Dean who has known most of his life.”

“So they turned you, I’m guessing?”

“Yeah, they did. It was the right thing to do, wasn't it, Bobby?” Sam asked, needing the assurance the older man could give.

“Of course it was. You boys deserve happiness. When you all are done out there why don't you and your alphas head out to my place. Gotta make sure they treat you right.”

“We plan on doing so,” Jensen said, holding Sam against him, nuzzling the side of his omega's neck.

“Every day for the rest of their lives,” Jared continued his brother's thoughts.

“That them?” Bobby asked, and when Sam and Dean both said yes he said, “They sound familiar for some reason.”

Sam and Dean both laughed at that. 

“Oh you have no idea,” Dean chuckled.

“You boys keep in touch and I'll see you by next week.”

“Okay, Bobby. See you then,” Sam said with a grin on his face.

“You two want me to fill Ellen in? You know how she worries about you boys.”

“If you'd do that for us we'd be grateful.”

“Don't be surprised if she decides to come out here and see you two boys herself.”

Sam and Dean laughed and said their goodbyes. They leaned back into their alphas arms for a brief moment before pulling themselves together. They still had a job to do.

~ ~ ~

For a first hunt it was pretty simple, and by late afternoon the spirit had been put to rest. Sam, Dean, Jared, and Jensen were back at Jensen’s apartment, helping Jensen pack up a few things for the drive out to Bobby's. They'd already stopped at Jared’s place, doing the same for him, and had checked out of the motel.

They drove back to Jeffrey's house and Sam and Dean were both pulled into hugs by an overly excited Matt. He was practically fawning over Dean, and kept ruffling Jared’s hair, telling him how excited he was that Jared was making him a grandfather.

“So what do the four of you plan to do after your trip?” Jeffrey asked, sitting at the head of the dinner table.

“We haven't decided yet. But I was hoping to maybe look for a house around here,” Jared said nervously, biting his lip.

Dean swallowed hard, a blush covering his face. He hadn't had a real home in a long time, and hearing that his mate wanted to give him one made him a little overwhelmed, “That would be perfect.”

Jensen knocked his shoulder against Jared’s, “Maybe get one large enough that the four of us can share, so we're close like we're used to, but still have our own space.”

Sam smiled. That had been the one bad part about being mated, the fact that he wouldn't be able to be around Dean as often. True at times it was a bit much always being with Dean, but sharing a house, with their own bedrooms, he could see it working.

Jeffrey gave a small grin, “The house two doors open is available, still.”

Jensen and Jared gave confused looks. They had seen the house built years earlier, and it hadn't been lived in since. 

“Whose house is it?” Jensen asked.

“I had it built for you two,” Jeffrey said, as if that explained everything. “Just like the house next door was built for your older brothers.”

Jared smiled at that. “Thank you so much, Dad. I don't know what to say.”

Jeffrey shook his head, “No thanks are necessary. You are my sons, and I wanted you to have a home for you and your mates.”

“If you want we can start moving your things in while you're gone,” Matt said softly.

“Yeah, that would be nice,” Jensen said with a grin. Having a home waiting for them made a weight lift off of his shoulders. “Just let us decide on who is getting which bedroom before you do that.”

After supper the four of them walked over to the house, keys in hand. It was a bit smaller than the pack alpha's house, but more than large enough for the four of them with plenty of room for children. The first floor had a living room and den, an office and a library room, the kitchen and dining room, a bathroom, and a room that could be used for a play/game room. The second floor was filled with bedrooms and another office, along with a couple of bathrooms, and the third floor seemed to be split down the middle into two master suites with plenty of room between them. They'd have their privacy, yet be still close enough if anything was needed. Jared and Dean took the left side of the upper floor, while Sam and Jensen took the right.

“This is a little overwhelming,” Sam said softly, leaning against Jensen’s chest.

“Yeah. Jesus, I... this place is huge. I’ve never...” Dean said in awe.

“We have a home. God, this is the first time...” Sam had tears in his eyes.

“I know, Sammy, I know. It's a lot to take in.”

Jensen and Jared hated the fact that their mates had never gotten to have anything like this before, and knew that they would both end up spoiling their mates as much as they possibly could.

While it was obvious that the house wasn't lived in, it was well taken care of, as if it was prepared to be moved in to at a moment's notice.

They went back to Jeffrey's house and let him know which rooms they would be taking before climbing into Sam and Dean's car and starting the drive out to Bobby's. For the first part of the drive Dean and Jared were up front, Sam resting on Jensen in the backseat, and sometime after midnight they stopped to get gas and stretch and grab something to eat before Sam took over driving, Dean and Jared curling around each other in back.

They didn't stop until they reached Bobby's house, and Sam and Dean were surprised when they saw Ellen's truck sitting out front. They'd barely climbed out of the car when the front door opened, Bobby, Ellen, and Jo coming out to greet them. Sam and Dean found themselves engulfed in hugs from their friends, smiling as they returned to their mates sides. 

Jo gave a questioning look, eying the way Dean seemed to melt into Jared’s side. “So, not to seem too nosy, but you two are?”

Sam laughed, leaning against Jensen’s side. “This is my mate, Jensen. That is Jared, Dean's mate.”

Jo gave a little pout, then smiled. Sam knew she'd been interested in Dean, but his brother had always turned her down gently, trying to channel her attentions in other directions. 

Ellen cleared her throat, raising an eyebrow, “Bobby said you boys had news, but he didn't say just what it was. Congratulations, Boys.”

“Thanks, Ellen,” Dean said with a grin. “There's something else. I'm pregnant.”

Jo’s mouth dropped, and she said, “You're omega?”

“Both of us are, Jo,” Sam said with a grin. “Though, Dean's known that for a lot longer than I have.” He gave a sheepish little smile, “I've only known for a few days.”

“I found out when I was 8, so... yeah...” Dean shrugged.

Bobby shook his head, ushering them all inside. He could see the sadness on Jo’s face and realized that she had feelings for one of the Winchester boys, though he wasn't quite sure which one. 

Jensen gave Jo a questioning look, asking, “You wouldn't happen to be Jo Harvelle, would you?”

She nodded slowly, a confused look on her face, “Yeah. Why do you ask?”

“One of our pack mates, Ash, talks about you a lot. He seems pretty sweet on you.”

Dean blinked, eyes wide. “Ash, about this tall, rocking a mullet?”

Jared and Jensen both nodded, a little confused when Sam and Dean both started laughing. 

“We know him,” Sam said with a grin.

“Yeah, he's a pretty cool guy,” Dean said.

“Wait? Ash is a werewolf?” Jo asked, shocked at that revelation.

“Yeah, he's a beta. His mother is our father's sister, so he's our cousin. Whenever he's home he can't stop talking about you, it's cute,” Jensen said with a grin.

“And you two are alphas?” Ellen asked.

They both nodded, Jensen responding, “Yeah. Our father is pack alpha. But thankfully neither of us is heir to the pack, that would be one of our older brothers.”

“So are you boys full blooded brothers?” Bobby asked, honestly interested. He really hadn't had that much experience with werewolves in his days, at least not of Jared and Jensen’s breed. The only ones he'd really come across were the kind that even the natural born werewolves hunted. 

Jared shook his head, “Nope. Jensen’s mother is our father's wife, my mother is our father's omega mate.”

“Do either of you have wives?” Ellen asked, a touch of concern in her voice. While she may have only known Sam and Dean for a couple years she already considered them almost as her own.

Jensen shook his head, “I've known I had a mate since I was 16. I didn't get too close to anyone, because I always hoped I’d one day find him again.” He smiled at Sam, leaning over to give his mate a gentle kiss.

“The same goes for me, I was 12 when we originally met Sam and Dean, and I’ve waited for him. He was well worth waiting for,” Jared said with a grin, squeezing Dean's hand.

“You are too cute. You'll take care of them?” she asked, a wary smile on her face.

“I'll do whatever I can to make Sam happy,” Jensen promised.

“Aw, you guys are so sweet you're giving me cavities,” Bobby laughed.

They all laughed at the older hunter's words, the mood lightening. The only one who seemed to be unhappy was Jo, and Dean and Sam stepped outside with her to talk. They could tell she was upset and they wanted to try and fix things if they could.

“I'm happy for you, I really am,” Jo said softly, looking down at her feet.

Dean sighed, running his hand over his face. “Hey, we never wanted to hurt you. I never wanted to lead you on, that's why I always turned you down. I knew we could never have anything long term, and I respected you and your mother too much to give you false hope.”

“I know. It still hurts, though. A part of me always hoped...” she trailed off, biting her lip.

“I know this is all a lot to take in for you, Jo, it's a lot for us too. I mean, Dean has known for a long time, but until a few days ago I thought I was a beta. I’d always planned on getting married and having kids some day,” Sam said with a small smile.

“I can only imagine how hard this all is on you, Sam. God, not knowing the truth? I remember our talks.”

Sam nodded at that. Since they met her, Jo and Sam had become close friends. She knew about his relationship with Jessica, knew how he had planned to marry her and have kids one day, knew how she had been murdered the same way their mother had been to draw him back into the hunting life. She could only imagine the sense of betrayal he had felt when he found out the truth about what he was. 

“I don't understand how your father could have kept that from you, Sam.”

“You know how humans are with omegas,” Dean said, shrugging. “Werewolves are different. They don't coddle their omegas, they view them as some of their strongest warriors.”

“And, unlike humans, werewolf omegas only get pregnant when THEY want to, not even heat can force it on them,” Sam said with a grin.

“Sam had his first heat, probably still in it,” Dean chuckled.

Sam nodded a bit, biting his lip. He still felt the urge to just have Jensen buried inside of him almost constantly, but he was keeping it at bay.

“And you let yourself get pregnant? Does that mean you were turned?” Jo asked.

Dean nodded, “I'm ready to be a parent. I’ve known for a very long time what I am, and... it felt right to do it, to allow myself to conceive. But yeah, I let Jared turn me. He's my mate, and I don't plan on letting him out of my sights.”

Jo gave a little sigh, a tear falling down her face. Dean brushed the tear away, he and Sam pulling her into a hug. They knew this was hard on her, knew that she had been clinging onto the hope of one day Dean changing his mind about his relationship with her. They finally went inside after Jo had finished crying, Dean and Sam returning to Jared and Jensen’s sides. 

Ellen could see that her daughter had been crying, but knew that if Jo wanted to tell her what was wrong she would. She had known about Jo’s crush on Dean, so she had a pretty good idea what was bothering her daughter. But she also knew that her daughter was strong and would get over it, once the reality of Dean's mating had fully sunk in.

Bobby was busy in the kitchen, cooking lunch for his full house. He cursed John Winchester under his breath, angry that the man had kept the truth from his boys, especially Sam, for so long. He didn't have any children of his own, but knew that no father should have pulled the stunt John did.

Jared and Jensen had tried to go and help Bobby in the kitchen, but had both been shooed out and had ended up getting into a conversation with Ellen while their mates and Jo had been outside. She reminded them a lot of Sam from back in their pack, looking like an older version of the woman who was involved with Jensen’s mother. 

Right off the bat they could tell that she and Bobby only had Sam and Dean's best interest in mind, and were glad that they had them in their lives.

Lunch was a bit awkward, but overall it went down without much of a fuss. Bobby ended up embarrassing Sam and Dean with stories from when they were younger, much to their dismay, but Jared and Jensen soaked up the information like sponges. 

They had been planning on heading out and finding a motel to stay in, but Bobby wouldn't have it, so the four of them ended up taking their bags up to the rooms that Sam and Dean usually slept in whenever they stayed at the older hunter's home. Bobby, Ellen, and Jo went to go get some groceries, leaving the four werewolves to their own devices.

Sam grinned at Jensen, holding his hand out and leading his mate up to their room, his heat flaring up once more. Dean laughed a little as his brother practically dragged his mate up the stairs, leaning against Jared, a smile on his face.

The door had barely closed before Sam began to undress, needing to feel his mate against him. He smiled as he watched Jensen take off his clothes, crawling onto the bed. “Need you in me, Jensen,” he whispered over his shoulder, ass in the air, moving in an inviting manner.

Jensen moved so he was next to Sam, rolling the younger man onto his back. “Wanna see your face, Baby,” he said as he began to kiss Sam, settling between his mate's wide spread legs. Before Sam could reply Jensen moved, entering his body in one slow, steady thrust.

“Oh god, so good,” Sam moaned, grabbing Jensen by the back of the neck, pulling him down for another kiss. He wrapped his legs around Jensen’s waist, pulling his alpha even deeper inside of himself.

“Perfect, you're perfect,” Jensen purred, trailing kisses down Sam's neck. “Never been with anyone who fits me like you do, fucking made to take me.” He reached between them, wrapping his hand around Sam's cock, stroking it slowly, “Someday gonna have this inside of me.”

Sam's eyes widened at that, he'd never heard of an alpha bottoming for their omega before. “But you're an alpha.”

“Doesn't mean I don't enjoy it both ways, Baby,” Jensen said softly. “Only ever let one other person have me like that, but I want that with you, if you'd like.”

Sam nodded, a little flare of jealousy at the news that someone had been with his alpha like that, though he knew that was irrational. He'd had lovers before Jensen, true they had all been female, but he knew there was no reason for him to be upset. “As long as he knows you belong to me, I’m fine with it.”

Jensen laughed, nuzzling Sam's neck as he continued to move within him. “Mm, well considering he's mated and expecting his first child, I don't think there is much of an issue.”

Sam moaned, Jensen’s thrusts hitting his prostate again and again, making him see stars. His eyes widened when he realized just who his mate was talking about, “Jared? It was Jared, wasn't it?”

“Mmhmm, yeah, it was Jared. I hope that's not an issue.”

Sam gave a long, drawn out moan as Jensen began to move faster. “God no, kinda hot, actually. Jesus, oh god, right there, fuck, Jensen.”

Words were lost to them after that, the two of them moving together, chasing their orgasms. Sam clawed at Jensen’s back, body practically vibrating with need.

Jared and Dean could hear the noises coming from upstairs, and while they hadn't been planning on slipping off to their bedroom, it was enough to get them both worked up enough that they ended up going to their room. Jared undressed quickly before moving to strip Dean of his clothes, caressing his mate's body as he did so. 

“You're so beautiful, Dean,” he whispered against his omega's lips, kissing him tenderly as he walked them towards the bed.

Dean flushed at Jared’s words, shaking his head a little, “Mm, I think you're mistaking me with yourself, Jared.”

Jared cupped Dean's face in his palms, kissing him passionately. “No, I know exactly who I am talking about. God, Dean, you are so fucking perfect. Could lose myself in you.”

Dean shook his head, not seeing whatever it was Jared saw in him.

Jared lightly shoved Dean down onto the bed and began worshiping his body, kissing at all the scars on his flesh, as if he was memorizing his omega's body. “You are perfect, beautiful, and worth so much more than I can give you. I don't know who made you think otherwise, but I will spend the rest of my days making you see just how perfect and amazing you are, Dean.”

Dean closed his eyes, a bit overwhelmed at his mate's words. He could tell that Jared meant every single one, but after a lifetime of being told that omegas were second hand citizens at best Dean didn't know if he could truly believe them. “Jared, you don't have to...” his words were silenced by a kiss that spoke of reverence and devotion, and Dean let himself just feel, let himself just enjoy the sensations that Jared was bringing him.

By the time Jared finally entered Dean's body they were both panting and gasping, Dean almost in tears of frustration and want. Jared moved slowly, wanting to draw this out as long as he possibly could, wanting to show his mate just how much he loved and adored him. While most humans wouldn't think it was possible for Jared to love Dean as he did, Jared had had Dean in his heart for over two decades now, and his love was pure and real.

Dean couldn't speak, reduced to breathy whimpers and gasps, hands moving over his alpha's body as the older werewolf slowly moved in and out of his body. He couldn't forgive his father from taking this from him, for denying him this sort of love and devotion and pleasure that he needed almost as much as he needed air. Dean could feel how close he already was and knew that if Jared even touched his cock it would be over, and he shook his head almost violently when Jared moved his hand between them. “No,” he bit out.

“No, stop? Or no, I don't want this over yet?” Jared asked, panting a little, his hand resting on Dean's abdomen.

“Don't want it over yet,” Dean moaned, arching closer to Jared, moaning as each one of his mate's thrusts seemed to go deeper.

“You wanna come from my knot, don't you, Sweetheart?” Jared almost growled the words into Dean's ear.

Dean nodded, breathless, his legs wrapping around Jared's waist.

Jared intensified his pace, fucking into his beloved omega harder and faster, the telltale sensation of his knot starting to fill out driving him on. “Good boy, gonna fill you up, tie us together, mm, fuck, Dean, so perfect.”

Sam let out a long, drawn out screech of pleasure as Jensen’s knot lodged inside of him, coming hard, his body shaking with pleasure. He was certain that everyone in the house could hear him, but he didn't care, too lost in the sensation of his mate making him his once more. “Jensen, oh fuck, yes, god yes,” he moaned, eyes closing in pleasure.

Jensen growled out as he came, biting down on the side of Sam's neck, remarking him as belonging to him. His lover was pure and good and his and he couldn't help the surge of pride that he felt when he watched Sam pass out due to pleasure. He held his lover close, rolling them so that they were on their sides, still pumping his seed deep into Sam's body. While he knew it would be a while before they decided to have children, he couldn't wait to see his mate's body swollen with his child. 

Sam blinked his eyes, coming to. He gave an embarrassed little laugh, but was kissed slowly. He could feel Jensen’s cock still deep inside him, the alpha still coming, filling him up with spurt after spurt of hot come. “God, you're perfect,” he whispered sleepily, clenching a little around his mate's cock, drawing a moan out of the alpha's lips.

“You're the perfect one,” Jensen said with a grin, resting his forehead against Sam's.

They stayed like that, trading kisses and soft words of love, the whole time Jensen's hands didn't seem to stop moving, as he worshiped Sam's body. They could hear the noises from across the hall, could hear Jared and Dean losing themselves in pleasure and it made them smile.

Sam blushed a little, knowing he was paying a bit too much attention to the sounds coming from his brother and his mate, but at the same time it made him glad that Dean was allowing himself to let go, to give over control like he was.

Dean came with a shout, moaning out Jared’s name, hands grasping at his mate's body. The feeling of his alpha's knot deep inside of him, sealing them together, made him want to weep with joy. He felt complete, whole, and knew that he would never regret their relationship. He felt loved, safe and protected in Jared’s arms, and for the first time in his life he allowed himself to completely let his guard down.

Jared knew he was blessed to have Dean in his life, that he would spend the rest of his days loving and worshiping his mate. He knew that there would be obstacles in their path, that it wouldn't always be easy, but he knew that if they were together they'd make it.

By the time Bobby, Ellen, and Jo got back from the store, Sam, Dean, Jared, and Jensen were back downstairs, cuddling on the couch. Bobby did have his worries, a lot was changing for Sam and Dean in their lives, and he hoped they'd be able to handle it. He gave Ellen a small smile, which she returned, a little sad gleam in her eyes. Jo had told her that when the boys left she would either go with them or would follow them soon after, to see what, if anything, there was between herself and Ash.

But for that night at least they were all together, family, by blood and by choice, standing against the world.


End file.
